Face The Sun
by TrueGirl3
Summary: STAR-CROSSED fanfic request. Set during Season 1 Ep. 4- Roman's POV as he witnesses Emery and Grayson's first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**I got a request from a devoted reader, a reader who has followed me since the first chapter of my first story. She asked me to write her something for a new show called Star Crossed. I had never heard of it, but decided one day to binge watch all five episodes and then write her something. I am sort of intrigued by this show….it's such a different concept.**

**Anyway, to my dear friend/follower, I hope you like this! **

Face the Sun

Roman POV

Roman climbed the steps to the bus, feeling the long day settle into his bones. He was exhausted. Drained, physically from trampling through the Louisiana swamps all day and drained emotionally from finding out his father had secrets, including Gloria.

Roman just wanted to get back to the sector and lay in bed as he attempted to clear his mind of all theories he had postulated after his talk with Gloria. Why was she looking for Eljida? Surely they wouldn't allow her, a human, into their community.

Roman plunked down on a bus seat and forced himself to stop thinking about it anymore tonight. He glanced out the window and his breath caught in his throat. Emery. She was speaking with Julia, clearly mending the fence he had created between the two friends.

All these years later, after everything, Emery still took his breath away. Just like when Roman had been six and so afraid that day. He saw her kind eyes, her sweet smile and knew. She was his. And he was hers forever. It had never changed, even now.

At night, before the integration program, Roman would look at the only part of Emery he had left, the yellow star made from string and wish it would bring her back to him. When her fingers constructed the shape, talking to him, he hadn't been able to understand her. But her sweet voice was so soothing to him. He had lost everything that he knew, but he knew if all he had was her, the shed, and the cold spaghetti he would be fine.

Now, as Roman looked at her through the glass of the bus window and the bars, he felt the same longing he felt when he lay in bed and wished on that string star for her. Human eyes couldn't' even appreciate Emery's beauty.

Emery glowed...her eyes, her hair, her skin...she was a star. And when she smiled...he swore there was nothing more beautiful in existence. When he looked at her, his heart beckoned him to her. She was beautiful, yes, but she had the kindest heart and the most beautiful humanity he had ever witnessed. He doubted there was a better human.

Forcing himself away from her was...almost an impossible feat. But if it kept her safe, he would.

Julia and Emery were now laughing. Julia turned to an approaching figure that Roman just now recognized as Grayson. Roman clenched his jaw, knowing the handsome, jock human was interested in Emery. Roman was jealous, but he also had to respect Grayson for his taste.

Julia scampered away as Grayson neared and Emery smiled up at Grayson in greeting.

Roman looked away, knowing he shouldn't look. It would turn his shitty day into a fucking nightmare. But it was easier said than done. When she was near, Emery's presence pretty much demanded his attention. It was as if he had no choice, and maybe he didn't.

Roman swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her laugh with Grayson. She grabbed his injured hand and inspected the bandage. That was when Grayson leaned in, causing Roman's two hearts to stop. Would she kiss him?

When Emery angled her face to Grayson's, welcoming the kiss, Roman felt like he had been punched in the stomach. So many emotions swirled in his head and through his heart. Jealousy. Anger. Sadness. Pain. Disappointment. Hurt...hurt was the worst. He never thought he could be more hurt. And when she leaned in again to Grayson, initiating the second kiss he had to remind himself that there were guards with guns and bars separating him from her.

He knew he should look away, but he couldn't force himself to. His heart didn't want to believe what his eyes had just witnessed. But there she was, holding hands with Grayson after a kiss and smiling an enchanted smile that was clearly a product of the human couple's first kiss.

A tap on the window startled him, but still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Hello? Earth to Roman?"

Even though he heard Lukas, he had to force his eyes to focus on him. Had he pushed her too far away? Deep down, didn't Emery know that Roman loved her? That...that he would do anything to be with her? Had his feelings been one sided?

As Roman struggled to follow Lukas' conversation about the signal, he begged Emery to not give up on him. He believed one day, they would be in a world that would allow them to be together.

When he was taken from Emery as a child, he had thought he would be killed and never see her again. And when he lived and was put in the sector, he thought he still would never see her again. She was lost to him. Even if by some miracle Roman made it out of the sector, the likelihood of finding her were slim.

But when he saw her at the school for the first time, he knew that his wish had come true. The star he had wished on, gave him his wish. He had brought them back together. She had to see that too? Didn't she?

"I am sorry Roman," Lukas said sympathetically, mistaking his crestfallen expression for Lukas losing the signal.

"Me too," Roman murmured as he watched Emery walk away with Grayson, hand in hand.

**Okay, so people in the Star Crossed fandom...do you like it? Hopefully you did, because I can't claim to be an expert on this couple so I hope I did them justice! Hopefully it makes your Monday a little brighter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh so I am hooked on the show now, but I am still debating on whether or not to keep writing. I want your opinion so let me know. I will loosely go off the storyline, changing things that I wish happened differently. That's what I have done in this chapter, anyway. Let me know if you all like it!**

**Face The Sun**

**Chapter 2**

**Emery**

Emery ran her fingers along her hips, studying her projected image on the store screen.

"Oh, that is so pretty," Julia gasped, "It looks so good on you!"

Emery smiled and asked, "You think Grayson will like it?"

Julia smiled knowingly, lifting an eyebrow before asking, "Is that really who you are thinking about, looking at yourself in that dress?"

Emery flushed, looking down at her feet on the sensor platform. Roman. She cared about him. She cared about him more than he would ever know, but he didn't feel the same for her. It was the only reason that Emery could come up with to explain his behavior.

"No," she admitted in a quiet, sad voice, "But Roman doesn't feel that way about me."

"He cares about you, Em," Julia said sympathetically, but her argument was weak.

Emery shook her head and said, "No, he doesn't, otherwise he wouldn't push me away at every opportunity."

Julia's eyes expressed her sympathy and pity. Emery clicked the dress on the screen, adding it to her virtual shopping bag. She also selected a clutch and a pair of heels, before stepping off the sensor. Emery couldn't stand to be pitied, even by Julia who she was so close with.

"It's okay," she reassured Julia, "I…It's my fault. I thought it was…destiny. That day… I thought that he was mine," Emery said, fighting the lump in her throat.

Emery felt tears sting her eyes as she admitted the truth it had taken her so long to admit to herself. She didn't want to believe the next thing she was about to share with Julia.

"I built _the boy in the shed_ up to more than he really was. Really, he was just a scared little boy, looking for someplace safe to hide. It just happened to be in my backyard," she said, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

Julia looked like she felt. Crushed. Emery inhaled and gave her a watery smile, "So… I am going to try and be happy. With Grayson. And I hope that Roman finds happiness."

Julia and Emery paid for their items and left the store.

As Emery got ready for the night, she resolved to try and push Roman from her mind. She told herself he wasn't an option for her. He didn't want her…

Emery looked herself over in the mirror. She needed to focus on tonight's Charity ball at Grayson's house. Emery chose a black knee length, lace dress with frayed edges. She curled her hair and pinned it back loosely, tendrils escaping from the pins in an attractive way. She looked herself over in the mirror, deciding it was enough. She didn't want to go overboard. She slipped her shoes on before heading down the stairs.

"Oh baby, you look beautiful," her mother gushed, getting teary eyed.

Her father wrapped his arm around her mom and squeezed her shoulder in comfort, "You look…my little girl is all grown up."

Emery smiled and walked towards the counter where her clutch and phone were waiting.

"Oh wait, wait, wait, I need pictures," her mom said, wiping her eyes and grabbing her phone out of her purse. She began clicking like a mad woman, and Emery smiled for a few of the shots before a knock on her door signaled Grayson's arrival.

Emery walked to the door and smiled as she looked up at Grayson. He looked...amazing. He was smirking that little half smile she loved. She smiled up at him and her dad cleared his throat behind them, ruining the moment.

She shot her dad and exasperated, but amused look and grabbed Grayson by the elbow and said, "Dad, this is Grayson, Grayson, these are my parents."

"Grayson, honey, nice to meet you," her mother said warmly, snapping pictures. Grayson smiled uncertainly towards the camera, wrapping an arm around Emery's waist in a traditional parent pose for pictures. Emery giggled awkwardly as she said, "Okay Mom, we are leaving."

"Have fun, honey," her dad said, kissing her forehead.

Grayson said goodnight to her parents and led her out her front door. As it closed behind them, "Sorry about that," she said, gesturing to her front door, "They never thought I would have a normal life. With high school, homecomings, or charity events so they get-"

"I get it," Grayson said, smiling down at her, "If you can accept my racist, Red Hawk parents, I think I can accept your loving, proud parents."

Emery chuckled and went to climb in his car, but he stopped her and cupped her face in his hands before planting a soft, sweet, slow kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him when he pulled away, wondering what brought that on.

"Your parents _should _be so proud of you," he murmured, rubbing his thumbs along her cheeks, "You look beautiful, by the way.

Emery blushed at the compliment and looked down at his chest.

"Let's get to the party," he said, kissing her forehead before opening her door for her.

Roman

Roman gave a dry cough as he awkwardly tugged at the tie on his neck that Gloria had arranged for him. He felt itchy and uncomfortable in the suit, and he could swear the Montrose mansion had the heat on high this warm, fall Louisiana night.

Roman felt like he was babysitting as he kept an eye on Drake.

"Look who just walked in," Drake said in a bored voice, his eyes focused on someone over Roman's shoulder.

Roman turned and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't help the small smile on his lips. Surely it wasn't possible for her to be even more beautiful, but she was. Her dress. Her long, toned legs in those heels. Roman swallowed as he focused on her face. She spotted him and smiled a small, bashful smile.

Her hair, her eyes...her red lips. She was perfect.

He began moving towards her without thinking, but was cut off by a tall, blonde woman.

"Emery, dear, how lovely to see you," she said, hugging Emery lightly.

Emery gave Roman one last glance before focusing on the woman in front of her who was pulling on her to show her around the house. It took several moments of Roman staring at the spot he last saw Emery to snap out of his trance. When he did, he realized Drake was no longer by his side.

"Shit," he murmured to himself.

As he strode through the mansion, he wondered at the size, the rich tapestries, the leather covered chairs, exquisite paintings, and rare antiques that adorned the mansion. His pod was literally a box. The Atrians tried to spruce up their sparse living quarters, but looking at his lavish surroundings, he couldn't help but compare the sector to the dump it was.

It was easy for Roman to understand the anger Drake and other Atrians felt as he looked around the Montrose mansion. But he also worked to control the anger. While the Atrians had poor living conditions, his people had a rich culture and a fierce determination to survive and make the most of their current situation.

"Roman?"

Roman spun, spotting Grayson walking down a back stairwell.

Roman scowled at him.

"This party's not back here," Grayson said, confused, "Can I help you with something?"

"Looking for Emery," he bit out, angry that this asshole had the privilege to talk to Emery, touch her, kiss her, and laugh with her without armed guards shadowing his every move.

"I think my mom is showing her around the house," Grayson said, slipping his hands in his pockets. Roman looked Grayson over, noting the ease with which he wore his suit. For some reason, it bothered Roman.

"She deserves to know the truth," he said, giving Grayson a disapproving, hateful look.

"The truth about what?" Grayson asked, playing dumb. Pretending to be ignorant of his parents' identities pissed him off.

"You and your parents," he said, giving him a meaningful look. He couldn't charm his way out of this one. Maybe nobody else would hold the Montroses accountable for their despicable actions, but Roman was determined to do so right now.

"I am not sure I follow," Grayson responded, his eyes hardening.

"I think you do," he shot back. Grayson tried to escape him and his accusations by waving his hand and dismissing him, but Roman was determined to be heard.

"You know it's funny," he said, no humor in his voice, "I seem to remember you being in my pod without permission. Was that part of some Red Hawk plan to bug the place?"

He thought he had the upper hand, but the smug look in Grayson's eyes as he approached Roman made him angrier than he had ever been.

"I think we both know what this is really about," Grayson said.

"We do. You being a fraud," Roman said, his temper beginning to lash out.

"No," Grayson said, his eyes holding a look…was that pity? Grayson pity him?

"I have something you want," Grayson said knowingly, smirking. Roman clenched his jaw as Grayson attempted to pat him on the shoulder, but Roman would have none of it.

"What is going on?"

Roman spun, his eyes landing on Emery, a concerned expression on her face. She walked towards them, ready to diffuse the situation.

"Go ahead," Roman said, looking at Grayson, "Tell her."

Grayson shot him a look, and realizing he wouldn't say anything to Emery, Roman turned to her.

"Emery, Grayson has been lying to you this whole time," he said as he watched her eyes shoot between him and Grayson, "His parents are the leaders of the Red Hawks."

He waited for her reaction, knowing it would upset her.

"Roman…" she said, her voice grave, "I know."

Betrayal. Fury. These two emotions warred within Roman as Emery looked at him, seeking understanding.

Roman felt sick. He couldn't bear to look at her. She knew? How could she know and not say something. To him or to anyone?

Was her Atrian empathy an act? Was she…no, she couldn't be a Red Hawk…could she? His world spun as he staggered out of the mansion onto the back patio.

"Roman!"

He couldn't listen to her excuses…didn't she understand what this meant?

"Roman, you don't understand!"

Roman kept moving, hoping any minute a guard would appear and shoot him dead. Arrest him. Send him to the Crate. Anything than be here as Emery lied to his face.

"Grayson isn't a Red Hawk!" she called after him, desperately. Guess who isn't buying that story? Roman.

"If I thought that his parents were gonna be a threat to you or any other Atrian at the party I would have told you," she said, still managing to keep pace with him in those heels. Something about what she said…it pissed him off. He couldn't believe that sweet, innocent and beautiful Emery was encouraging his wrath. Roman was not only furious with her, but disgusted with her as well.

All the pain he felt at the everyday hate and racism his family and friends suffered…it was like she was dismissing it.

He spun around to face her and she flinched at the hatred he was sure resided on his face.

"Since I was a little boy, the Red Hawks protest everyday at the Sector gates, reminding my people how we are not wanted here. They left a doll with a knife stuck in it for my sister. They tried to blow up the Sector yesterday! You knew who the leaders were and you didn't think to tell anyone…not even me," he said, ranting. Each accusation flung at her, causing her to wince in pain. He didn't care.

"Why?" he asked, fighting his fury, "Because of Grayson?"

"It's not that simple-" she began, but Roman cut her off.

"Emery," he said in exasperation at her naiveté, "If the Red Hawks had been successful, do you know how many Atrians could have been killed?"

Emery's face blanched and tears filled her eyes. Even though he was so angry, so full of rage he couldn't see straight, he hated that he had caused her to cry. This only made him angrier. She should be crying for her behavior.

"Do you even care?" he spat, knowing that would hurt her even more.

His accusation didn't have the response he thought it would because Emery straightened her spin and her eyes became hard.

"Since I was six years old…six years old," she said through clenched teeth, "I have been fighting for you and for the Atrians. You know that," she said, her tone hurt and shaming.

"Just like you can't control being Atrian, Grayson can't control who his parents are," she said angrily, "I trust him because he is honest with me and I know where I stand with him. He is there for me. You? You act like I don't even exist and push me away every chance you get."

Grayson felt like he had been slapped.

"So you want to be angry with me, fine, because the way you treat me isn't going affect me that much," she said, her anger spilling over as she spun around and stormed off.

Roman was so shocked by the pain her words incited, it took him a moment to realize she was walking away from him, possibly for good. And she thought he didn't care about her.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm gently, spinning her to face him.

He leveled her with a look that stilled her as he asked, "Do you think that's what I want?"

Emery looked from his hand on her arm to his eyes. She looked like she was fighting tears and he knew he had to tell her.

"Do you think it doesn't kill me every time I have to walk away from you?" he said, fighting his own tears.

"Then why-"

"I told you," he said, cutting her off, "It's to keep you safe." His eyes pleaded with her to understand, but there was a flash of something in them that told him she didn't like what he had said.

"And I told you," she said, pulling her hand out of his, "That I don't need protection."

"Yes, you do. There are Atrians out there that would kill you if they had a chance," he said, needing for her to understand the danger she was in.

Emery backed away from him, conflicting emotions flashing on her face. He stepped forward, desperate for her to know. To know how much she meant to him. How much he wanted her.

"Emery," he said, trembling as he finally admitted to her how he felt, "I have loved you since we were six. If I could, I would give you everything. I would love you for…until forever. Now do you understand why I would never jeopardize your safety?"

Emery only looked at him, a sad, disappointed look on her face.

"I would give you everything," he repeated, "Just not now."

Emery's eyes watered and tears fell down her cheeks as she looked down at the ground. She reached up and with a gentle grip, pulled his hands from her cheeks.

"Emery?" he choked out, confused as she walked away, her shoulders slumped. She looked how he felt inside. Defeated, depressed, hurt.

She turned and shook her head, a small, rueful smile on her face.

"I don't want anything from you, Roman, except you. And I want you to respect me enough to let me make my own decisions. But you have been unilaterally cutting me out of every decision," she said sadly, "Maybe I do need to be protected, but I am not sure who I need to be protected from anymore. Because...you are hurting me more than any enemy could."

She gave him one last hurt look, and as she wiped her tears, she walked back inside the mansion, sniffling.

**So…I am not sure if I should continue. What are your thoughts? I have a couple other stories in another fandom so I can't promise frequent update unless I get some interest. So do me a favor and review or PM me. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
